Sin remordimiento
by Briel Black
Summary: Sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa noche no eran más que gratos, y a él tampoco le molestaría repetirlo, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que eso no iba a estar bien. Quería escuchar esa voz en su cabeza a la que nunca escuchaba, pero que tenía razón


**Dislcaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes, para su suerte y la mía, son de Akira Amano.

**Sin remordimiento.**

Se revolvió bajo las sábanas, envolviéndose en ellas casi completamente, ignorando el hecho de que había otra persona en sus cinco sentidos, justo en la misma habitación. Arrojó un suspiro al aire, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente para volver a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin duda, Bovino Lambo era una persona despreocupada hasta cuando dormía, que evidentemente no tenía preocupaciones ni complejos, sólo el aquí y el ahora. Por supuesto, en ese momento parecía ignorar cuáles eran sus condiciones en cuánto dicha situación.

—¿En qué momento despertaste, Lambo-kun? —la voz lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciéndole girar bruscamente sobre la cama, consiguiendo así que la sábana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo cayera de lleno al suelo. El Bovino al sentirse desprotegido ante los ojos bicolores del mayor, atinó a regresar a su posición anterior, pero de un modo tan poco delicado que le hizo caer de la cama.

Tras frotarse la nuca con la mano, levantó la cabeza, topándose con la sonrisa -engreída, según decía- de su acompañante, y con ello la realidad le golpeó como una bofetada que se aproximaba su rostro con fiereza.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —indagó al de hebras con tinte ébano, sin detenerse a pensar en la anterior pregunta que éste le había formulado. Estaba de más cuestionar lo que era obvio, esos recuerdos tan claros que prevalecían como una película en su mente eran muy vívidos, pero aún se negaba a creerlos. Necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más para que fuera aún más evidente.

—¿Qué no te acuerdas? —Claro que se acordaba. Aún bajo los efectos del alcohol situaciones como la que había vivido la noche anterior no pueden ser olvidadas ni con facilidad ni con el tiempo. Pero Lambo se negaba a creer esa realidad—. Te mojaste con la lluvia y tuve que traerte hasta aquí para que no atraparas un resfriado, ¿era eso lo que querías oír? —Era sorna y burla lo único que denotaban sus palabras.

—Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —interrogó el italiano después de colocarse la sábana alrededor de la cadera y dejar el suelo, tratando de averiguarlo por su cuenta. Realmente no podía creer que hubiera desempeñado semejantes tareas la noche anterior, quería creer que sólo había sido un sueño -uno nada desagradable, por cierto-.

—Pudo quedar debajo de la cama. Es rara la vez que te fijas donde termina tu ropa cuando estás concentrado en hacer "eso" que hicimos anoche —y sonrió, como si hablar del buen clima de esa mañana. Lambo no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante dicho comentario—. Pero, si lo deseas, puedes regresar a ese colchón y lo repetimos, no me molestaría.

Dudó sobre qué responder, sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa noche no eran más que gratos, y a él tampoco le molestaría repetirlos, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que eso los estaba perjudicando a ambos, no en ese momento, pero sí lo haría después—... No, gracias. —Afirmó tratando de obedecer a esa voz a la que nunca le hacía caso pero que parecía siempre tener razón. Miró debajo de la cama.

—Lambo-kun —comentó Mukuro, con un tono de voz que se asemejaba al habitual pero que atemorizaba más, al menos, así lo había sentido el menor— Era una proposición, pero ahora es una orden: Regresa a la cama. —Era realmente sorprendente cómo no se inmutaba ni su noto de voz ni su expresión facial, hasta cierto punto, eso era frustrante para Lambo.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

Mukuro arrojó un suspiro— Voy a tener que obligarte. —Y sin que el menor pudiera percatarse cuándo, el de cabello largo estaba detrás de él, abrazándole por la cintura, tratando -con sumo éxito- de desatar el nudo de la sábana en su cadera, introduciendo las manos en lugares donde no deberían estar y tocando partes sensibles de su cuerpo que le arrancaron un suspiro, para después volver a ser devorado por los labios del guardián de la niebla.

Sólo sería una vez más, ¿no?

Ya después habría tiempo de arrepentirse y escuchar a la voz de la cordura.


End file.
